Roger McDonald
"There's a mighty storm a'brewin' out there!" ''- Innkeeper to Roger, first line in the game. Roger McDonald is the main character of the Video Game Caper series. His old age doesn't stop him; he's a powerful being. Roger is married to Louise McDonald, and has one son, Blake McDonald. They were killed in an attack by Sinisto in the events of the Video Game Caper. His brother, Oscar McDonald was the only survivor. In his senior year at Prematon High School, he was a bully and S. Inisto, a.k.a. Sinisto, was one of the people he bullied. This, in Video Game Caper, caused Sinisto to exact revenge upon Roger, who had realized the error of his ways by then. Roger was traumatized several years earlier at the death of his sister in an attack upon his house, in which he was not home. He returned to find a sorrowful family. Oscar McDonald sent Roger away because he was not there to defend their sister in the attack, and that is why Roger is staying at the Sproce Motel at the beginning of Video Game Caper. He mainly uses Direct Hits in battle. Roger's family resides in the Beach of Wonders in the only house on the beachside. Stats Roger is the most balanced character in the game. He has a balance of health powers and attack powers, the midway between Odessa and EnCLaVe. Life '**SPOILER**''' Roger was born in Prematon in 1944. He is aged 66 during Video Game Caper, which takes place in 2010. Roger was born to two loving parents. He was the oldest of 3 siblings, Oscar, born 1947, aged 63, and Julietta, born 1952, died 2006, aged 54 prior to the events of Video Game Caper. Roger had a very close relationship with his brother Oscar during their school life. Roger married Louise Arpsen during high school, very early for a marriage, and had a child that he didn't meet for 46 years. By high school, Roger's relationship with Oscar was thriving. In high school, Roger lent Oscar a pencil, which he kept for the rest of his life. Roger graduated the year he gave Oscar the pencil, and joined the army after that. Oscar had the pencil on him at all times, as he missed his brother. During the Puraeon War in 1963, Roger was the indirect cause of the end of the war, being the last one to strike the enemy's fortress before it fell. That day, the enemy surrendered, and Roger became a war hero, and didn't return to his family for a long while. He lived in Little Winton for 43 years, praised as a war hero. In 2006, word spread of an attack on Prematon, Roger's hometown. Roger quickly packed his belongings and returned to Prematon. Upon arriving to his childhood home, Oscar, Louise and Roger's son Blake McDonald greeted him at the door, stepped aside, and revealed Julietta's dead body on the ground. Roger tried to speak, but instead broke down crying on the floor. After that day, Roger never uttered another word for the rest of his life. Following that, Oscar told Roger he wasn't welcome, because he hadn't returned to Prematon for 43 years, and made him leave the house. For the next 4 years, Roger stayed in various inns around Prematon, still watching over his brother and the rest of his family. In 2010, on a rainy night in which Roger was staying at the Sproce Motel, he heard screams from outside. Worrying that the screams might have been from a family member, he got up out of bed and walked out of the motel. There, he found a boy named Odessa who had come looking for help for his best friend EnCLaVe, who was captured and put into a prison. They freed EnCLaVe, and formed a friendship. The next day, EnCLaVe and Odessa went to visit Roger again. Odessa met a mysterious individual bringing his brainwashed boss to work, who he fought and defeated with ease. Upon returning, Odessa told of this encounter and, naturally, Roger set off with them to find out who is causing the strange things to happen, so his family can be safe forever, even without him. However, later, Sinisto sets a bomb upon the McDonald household, killing Blake, Roger's son, and Louise, Roger's wife. Oscar survived, and an even larger rage toward his brother formed. He had no more family. After defeating Sinisto, Oscar confronts and fights Roger, in a fight where Roger can not touch his brother because he feels too much love for him, and where Oscar died of a poison that Sinisto had dealt him shortly before Sinisto's death. Oscar's death was slow, and Oscar had time to utter a few last words to Roger, also handing him the pencil that Roger had given him during his senior year at high school. Roger, along with Rosalind, was killed by his great grandson Jeremy under the influence of Abe in the Realm of Confusion/Induction in 2010/20xx. Fun Facts *Roger's earliest sprite was an old man with a cane. *Roger once had a scrapped weapon: The Scotsman's Skullcutter. Category:Party Members Category:Main Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Video Game Caper Category:Downfall of Steam Category:Deceased Category:Prematon Residents